


Something I Can Never Have

by JolieFolie



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Лебединое озеро - Чайковски | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieFolie/pseuds/JolieFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odette declares her love for Prince Siegfried, sending Rothbart into a jealous rage as he uses all the wrong methods to try to change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Swan Lake for the first time several days ago and developed an instant crush on Von Rothbart.  
> And then... this happened.  
> I swear I'm not writing this from a jail cell or whatever. Like honestly, sometimes I scare myself with what comes out of my head.  
> (Anybody who's read my Winter Soldier fic knows just how fucking weird I am, anyway).  
> *pours a glass of vodka* Happy reading!

Von Rothbart loved power more than he loved life itself. And no one made him feel powerful, and threatened that power, as much as his Odette. Her fellow prisoners had named her the Swan Queen, for she had a natural way of garnering both the sympathy and favour of others. She was positively irresistible.

 

This was why he had taken her as his own, so many years ago. He could never admit that anyone – much less a woman – had that much power over him, could control him with a simple, innocent tilt of the head. And there was a deeper, darker part of him that wanted someone to protect. This, however, he never admitted to his family of swans.

 

Tonight, seeing his Swan Queen change into her human form brought on more than the usual surge of lust and longing. It brought on anger.

 

She knew her fate. Most nights, she did not fight him. Tonight was different.

 

“I’m in love with him. I’m leaving you and I’m never coming back – ah!”

 

He had fisted his hands in her soft – impossibly soft – light brown hair and tugged. He needed a way of punishing her. He knew she liked pain, so he would have to get creative. “Your prince is nothing but a mewling coward.” He practically spat the words.

 

His beautiful Odette winced.

 

Twin emotions surged within him: he felt incredibly aroused at just how fragile she was, at the thought of being physically capable of doing anything to her; and another feeling that he was more reluctant to admit, a surge of regret. He wanted so badly for her to choose to be with him. He wanted to remove the curse, to show how much he loved her, but she would run away – to be with --!

 

He couldn’t even think the prince’s name without a bolt of rage engulfing his senses. He pressed Odette against a tree, simultaneously wanting the bark to leave impressions on her skin and also wanting to cup her whole body with his, to cushion her from the outside world.

 

“He’ll break the curse.” Odette’s voice was faint. Her body was succumbing to him, but her jaw was set. If there was one thing Rothbart had learned about Odette over the years, it was that she knew what she wanted.

 

“Is this what he’s told you?” Rothbart was bluffing, trying to cover his panic. Odette was right – true love would break the spell he’d cast on her. But he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to think of a plan. In the meantime, however…

 

“I don’t care if you whore yourself out to a thousand princes. You’re still my queen.” Rothbart meant for the words to come out softly, but he realized too late that he was growling. What was he supposed to say? That he would miss her? He couldn’t form the words. He couldn’t even say _I love you,_ after all these years. _I am a coward,_ he thought in the back of his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. _I am incredibly alone and it’s killing me._

What did this prince have that he didn’t have? How had this boy effortlessly won over Odette? Odette had stolen Rothbart’s heart the moment he laid eyes on her. Rothbart had been studying magic all his life, in order to gain power over the forces of nature. Was Odette not a slave to nature, as is every other creature that lives and dies on this godforsaken earth? Why couldn’t he make her love him?

 

“Look at me.” He tried to whisper but it came out as a hiss. His heart sank into the mud beneath their feet. _I wish I were someone else._

Odette kept her eyes shut.

 

Rothbart swallowed the fiery knot in his throat. He couldn’t force her eyelids open, could he? _She doesn’t want to look at me. I’m nothing but a monster._ He felt his breathing become erratic, wild; his lungs had declared mutiny.

 

Odette’s eyes opened. She reached a hand – a perfectly smooth, tiny hand – up to his face and brushed the pad of her index finger against his cheek. It wasn’t until he saw it come away wet that he realized he was weeping.

 

Enough. He lifted his chin, emphasizing the discrepancy in height between them.

 

Odette was looking at him head on, her bottom lip trembling. He removed his hands from her hair and fastened them to her waist. Although he was the one falling apart, he needed to pretend that she was the one who needed his stability.

 

“One last night. Rothbart –“

 

How many more times would he hear his name coming from her lips? A wave of despair swelled inside him, crashing into another bolt of rage, the firewall he’d built within himself long ago when he realized he would forever be his own protector. The only one, no matter what he did to try to forge a family for himself.

 

She stared at him, searching, and repeated her words, as if sensing that he’d drifted away from her.

 

“You’d let me have you.” He tried not to make it sound like a question. He needed to keep the balance of power tipped in his favour. “One last night.”

 

She nodded once, carefully, as if she knew she was signing a contract with the devil.

 

He steeled himself. She was trying to take his power away from him, pretending to give her consent like that. But she could never give her consent, not as long as she was under his curse. _What would it be like,_ he thought on sleepless nights, _to have a woman make love to me?_

He knew how she viewed him. How all the other swan-girls viewed him. He’d tried for years but it was finally Odette that taught him that he would never change their minds. To them, he would always be evil incarnate.

 

His legs and arms were strong, more than powerful enough to pick her up and hoist her over his shoulder. Odette screamed; part of him took a lewd pleasure in her helplessness, and another part of him was revolted at his own reaction.

 

Sometimes you couldn’t fight with people. Sometimes you just had to give them what they expected from you.

 

***

 

Rothbart swooped into the midst of the swan-girls, Odette still tightly bound in his grip. “Gaze upon your saviour, my darklings. Your Swan Queen has taken it upon herself to liberate you from your feathery prisons.” He ran up a hill, a platform to give everyone a perfect view. He wanted to throw Odette down on the ground, but he couldn’t. Instead, he laid her down but wore a snarl on his face, lest his audience think he was going soft.

 

He straddled Odette and pinned her wrists high above her head, exposing her delicate underarms, the soft curve of her breasts below each one. He’d memorized every inch of her, in the hope that familiarity would breed a sense of comfort. But it didn’t; his Odette continued to change and surprise him every night.

 

He glanced around. His swans were staring, wide eyed. None of them intervened. Typical. People were absolute idiots when they were in herds. Fortune favoured the singular. “Tell me what you see,” he addressed his audience. “Is this what liberation looks like?”

 

He swooped his head down to Odette’s long neck. He bit her hard. She whimpered.

 

Hmm. Not hard enough. He switched to the other side of her neck and sunk his teeth down, piercing her skin. Scarring her, perhaps.

 

Odette screamed, long and loud. Rothbart felt his cock twitch. _I am evil._ Another wave of despair shook through him. He pushed past it, not wanting his erection to lose any of its strength.

 

Odette pushed her wrists against his hands. She was weak, and yet she still fought him. He could feel it – she hated him.

 

He pressed his lips against her ear. “They’re all watching. They’re doing _nothing._ These are the sheep who call you their queen.”

 

Odette’s eyebrows knitted tightly together.

 

Rothbart lifted his head. The cool night air picked up the fluid on his upper lip. Whether it was sweat or blood, he didn’t know. If they wanted him to be a beast, that’s what he’d be. He trailed his hand down Odette’s body, stopping when his hand was between her legs, hovering over her most sensitive spot. “Are you in love, Odette?”

 

She whimpered, a helpless response to his touch.

 

He touched her unpredictably, mostly because he couldn’t even predict his own actions sometimes. His finger languorously entered her. “Give me an answer.”

 

“Y – yes.” She was hesitant. Unsure. If he couldn’t get her to say _I love you,_ the next best thing was getting her to sound like she doubted her love for -- _ugh._

 

“The girls can’t hear you.” He dropped his head to her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

 

“Yes –! Oh, god.” She turned her head to the side.

 

He looked up for a moment. She was so vulnerable. His cock felt like it was going to swell past the size of his head.

 

Most of the swan girls were staring, horrified. Some of them had their mouths open. A couple, he noticed, had lowered their eyelids and had grown still. A few were crying.

 

He bent his head again. He wanted to look but, then again, he couldn’t.

 

Before he could allow himself to think about it any longer, he jumped between Odette’s legs and grabbed her calves, wrapping himself in her. He pushed down against her, crushing her lips with his. He felt her whimper turn into a moan. He licked her bottom lip, bit it briefly, and then pushed his tongue into her mouth. He didn’t care if she liked it.

 

She whimpered, protesting. Then, surprising him, her tongue came out to duel with his own. He heard a groan escape his own throat.

 

He could feel her clit swelling against his touch. He increased the speed with which he rubbed her until she began breathing heavily. He wasn’t leaving her any space to come his way; he had his face and body completely pressed down on to hers, trapping her. At least for tonight, there’d be no escape for Odette.

 

He felt a gush of wetness and quickly slipped another finger inside her to meet it. “Will you ever fall apart beneath your prince the way you lose yourself to me?” His voice was breathless, hoarse. “I know you seek release.”

 

She was mewling, helpless to him. He had felt her clit this swollen before and he knew this was the edge for her.

 

He removed his hand.

 

Odette’s eyes fluttered open. She gazed at him, begging.

 

He was so hard, he felt like he was going to combust. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine.” He forced his cock inside her, squeezing his eyes closed as she screamed.

 

He didn’t wait for her to adjust. He slammed into her, brutally, over and over. A few of the swan girls gasped. But not even one of them murmured. None of them dared to speak. They feared him too much.

 

Rothbart felt Odette clench around him, tighter than any of the other swan girls could ever be. Tears dripped from her lashes. _This is what I want,_ he tried to tell himself. _This is what I have. After all these years…_

“I love my prince. And I _hate_ you, Rothbart –“ she gasped his name. “Rothbart – _fuck_ , oh --!”

 

He pumped into her even faster, because he didn’t know what else he could do. _I’ll always love you,_ he would say to her, in another life.

 

She was glaring at him. Waiting for him to say it.

 

He felt himself approach the edge. Only someone who was truly evil could orgasm at this moment.

 

Tonight, he would give Odette what she wanted. What she expected from him.

 

He drew a final breath in, before he came. “My beautiful, wonderful, perfect Odette –“

 

Her lips were parted. Eyes wider than they’d ever been.

 

She would never believe him. At last, he exploded. “I _hate_ you.”


End file.
